Jural (BZPRPG)
Jural ::: Jural is a BZPRPG character created by Nuju Metru. He was debuted in 2009, on Locus Abeo. He is a Toa with a conflicted past, having been exploited by Makuta, losing the one he loved, and struggling to relocate the hero inside of himself that he once was. History Pre-RPG; Jural was once on a team of Toa along with his best friend, Toa Velox, that operated as police and general protectors of Matoran in a city. He was in love with Kyera, a Toa of Water, and she with him. The two had met when Jural's team and Kyera, who was working alone, had both been going after the same criminal by coincidence, and decided to hunt him together. Their relationship gradually grew from a friendship to a romance over the course of many years. But after returning from a mission once, Jural, his team, and Kyera found that their Toa headquarters had been overrun by an army of malicious Rahkshi. The seven Toa fought bravely, but in the end were defeated. The only survivors were Jural, Velox, and Iavo, the team's Toa of Iron. Grief-stricken, the three Toa wandered aimlessly. They were located by the two Makuta, Uhuraz and Shakaz, who had been looking for new and powerful servants for their group-to-be, the Agents of Chaos. Jural, along with his two companions, was mentally manipulated by Uhuraz, who was a master of telepathy, into believing that the death of his team and Kyera had been the responsibility of the city's matoran. But Uhuraz took a special interest in Jural over the other two Toa, and decided to perform an experiment upon him. The Makuta created a deep psychic bond called an "Empathy Link" to Jural's mind, that let Uhuraz see through Jural's eyes, sense what he sensed, and hear his thoughts. This link was voluntary - Uhuraz would only use it when he chose. Jural was oblivious to this link. Now totally brainwashed by the two Makuta captors, Jural, Velox and Iavo were some of the first officers in the Agents of Chaos. Locus-Abeo; Jural and Velox were dispatched to recruit new members to the Agents. They stayed briefly in Frigus-Abeo, then Velox teleported the group of Agents-to-be onto the Agent's flagship in Sicco-Abeo. But they arrived in the midst of a battle, and the ship they were upon was under attack by LASSR operatives. The ship was exploded. Jural created a raft of ice on the sea, and used his Kanohi Matatu to move it. Soon the Agents had regrouped on the Sicco-Abeo shore. Jural and many others who had been present at the attack were declared wanted criminals. Jural was fairly dormant in the Agents for a while, aiding the group in building of their base. The Agents of Chaos moved frequently, intent on avoiding the jurisdiction of LASSR. Shakaz, seeing how the constant threat of LASSR was hindering the operation of his group, decided that he and the other members of the group who were wanted should serve their time, to get the police group off of the Agents' case. Among others in a specially chosen group, Jural travelled to New Metru-Nui to steal an entire laboratory equipped with the materials needed to build a cloning device. He used his Kanohi Matatu to lift the lab off of the ground, allowing the squads' teleporters to send the building back to the Agents' base. Jural was the first member to be cloned, and that duplicate went to jail for him, to serve his time while he remained free. Jural and Velox went on many other ventures together for the Agents of Chaos. Despite their forced loyalties to Uhuraz and Shakaz, the two Toa never truly enjoyed killing and violence, and doubts began to form in their minds. Uhuraz was arrogant, and, confident in his original handiwork on the minds of Jural and Velox, never reinforced his mental alterations on them - as such, after a time, the barriers he had built began to crumble. After a party that he and Velox attended in New Metru-Nui in search of more recruits and to serve as a diversion for an impending attack by the Agents, Jural happened upon someone he had thought to be dead. Kyera, who he had loved, was there, very much alive. The reunion was cut short, however, when Uhuraz called Jural and Velox off to war. Jural brought Kyera with him to the battlefield. Jural commanded part of the Agents' recently created army of Rahkshi. Kyera, appalled by what her love was doing, began to ask Jural why he was fighting for such evil Makuta. He could not answer, because he didn't know why, thanks to Uhuraz's mental barriers. But Kyera made him think, and this weakened the barriers almost to breaking point. Uhuraz was also present at the battle. He had been using his Empathy Link in Jural's mind to monitor the Toa. Upon Kyera's appearance, Uhuraz grew worried that she could be the key to breaking his control over Jural. As such, the Makuta decided that it was necessary to eliminate Kyera. With the chaos of the fray below to shield him, Uhuraz caught Kyera by surprise, and began to physically and mentally destroy her. Jural was torn - he stood before the sight of Kyera being tortured by Uhuraz. His master expressly ordered him not to interfere, but the sight of his love in pain was horrifying. And it was the last straw. Jural chose to save Kyera, and with that choice, the alterations to his mind were at last undone. By stabbing Uhuraz in the back with his dirk, Jural broke the Makuta's concentration. Enraged, Uhuraz turned on Jural, and knocked him nearly-unconscious. But before he could deliver the final blow to kill both Jural and Kyera, Velox shot Uhuraz in the hand. His mind had also broken free. Velox teleported himself and the other two Toa to safety. Immediately after the Toa had escaped, Uhuraz utilized his Empathy Link to enter deep into Jural's mind, and, once there, destroy any and all memories of Kyera in the Toa's mind. Jural, who was now unconscious, could not resist. When he awoke, Jural had no memories of Kyera, and, as such, no longer loved her. This left Kyera heartbroken, and Jural feeling terrible for so badly hurting someone who he had "just met," but there was no time to dwell on these things. The three Toa fled to the Wardens of Dawn in Nemor-Abeo, and sheltered in one of their temporary housing structures for a time. Uhuraz and Shakaz sent Iavo, who was still their loyal servant, to hunt down the renegade Toa. Iavo tracked Jural and Velox to Nemor-Abeo. He fought the three Toa, wounding Jural grievously. Velox managed to fight him off long enough to teleport himself and his back friends to safety. After Jural had healed enough to travel once more, the trio left for Alveus-Abeo. Abilities and Traits Powers and Skills; Jural is a Toa of Ice, and as such has control over the element of Ice. But his skill in wielding his element is unusually potent - Ice is one of his most potent weapons in battle. Jural uses his power over ice in many imaginative ways, from creating blizzards to icicle-spears to ice-boards, Jural can adapt his element to meet the demands of almost any situation. He is also a very experienced wielder of the Kanohi Matatu, Great mask of Telekinesis. He can mentally control with complete precision almost anything, if for a limited time. Due to the amount of training time and focus Jural expends on his elemental and mask powers, he isn't the most competent melee fighter. But the Toa of Ice is certainly a competent bowman, and can load then accurately fire his crossbow with impressive speed. Traits and Personality; Jural is a fairly mild personality, if a bit colder and more introverted than normal. He is expert at controlling his own emotions, which can oftentimes rage powerfully. He is a passionate lover, and, despite his jadedness, believes that the universe is good. People, on the other hand, he isn't so sure about. Quotes "I believe that we all have a choice,... But I also believe that those around us are affected by the choices we make. I will not make a decision that will harm those around me, those who I care about. I will not leave my friends. I will not force them to bear the burden of my choice, whatever that choice may be. What they decide, I shall do as well, for their sake." "Anyone who feels the need to flaunt their power and strength constantly, or deems it necessary to impress all they see, is almost always trying to hide the fact that they are not as strong or intelligent as they would wish themselves to be." Category:Toa (BZPRPG) Category:Vyshanakan (BZPRPG)